


radio silence

by lostintheclouds321



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack with Plot, Cute Peter Parker, Im tired, Iron Dad, Leave a comment and I’ll love you forever, M/M, Mostly typing, Parley, Secret Identity, Social Media, Stupidest title ever, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, ft. a villain with low key thanos ideals but different, goofy boyfriends, i fell into this ship head first, i wish there was like, like over a year, low key a twitter fic, lowercase numbers, mostly jyst fun, no one dies, not very in depth, parkner, spread out over time, yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheclouds321/pseuds/lostintheclouds321
Summary: as they seem to do, harley and peter meet onlinechaos ensues and love blossoms
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 742





	radio silence

**Author's Note:**

> wrote most of this at once, took a few shots andthen finished it so i dont really know whats going on forgive me.  
> i try to be funny i think but it doesn't work maybe  
> also this ship is amazing and i love my boys so much

14 months to radio silence

[twitter]

**@almostanavenger**

can some1 please tranq mr. stark so he gets some sleep? :/

**> @potatoscanbdangerous**

i wont tranq him, but u can leave it up to me

**> > @almostanavenger**

whoaa, that was fast! teach me ur ways orz

Harley stared at his phone in disbelief. He’d thought the post had just been some kind of shitpost made by some random person on the internet. But that reply made him think it was more. He pulled up the account and saw all kinds of vaguely personal posts about the Avengers.

The stuff he knew from Tony’s rants on their phone calls seemed to check out too. He quickly hit the follow and wrote a message to send directly to the account.

**potatoscanbdangerous**

_wait do u actually know tony?_

**almostanavenger**

_haha yeah, how do you know him?_

**potatoscanbdangerous**

_he crashed into my garage, u?_

**almostanavenger**

_he broke into my apartment :3_

_ig mr. stark can’t meet anyone normally lol_

**potatoscanbdangerous**

_guess not, im harley btw_

**almostanavenger**

_im Peter! :DDD_

**potatoscanbdangerous**

_well aren’t you just a darlin’_

_nvr thought I’d meet someone who uses emojis unironically_

**almostanavenger**

_:OOOOO_

_theres nothing wrong with my emoji usage_

**potatoscanbdangerous**

_don’t go putting words in my mouth,,_

_I never said I didn’t like it_

**almostanavenger**

_ur right, sry :p_

_sooooo…_

_do you like robots?_

**potatoscanbdangerous**

_is that even a real question?_

_who doesn’t?_

_or wait, were you asking if I like to build them?_

**almostanavenger**

_sorta? (cuz I do)_

**potatoscanbdangerous**

_looks like that makes two of us_

_my latest just shoots potatos at my sister when shes being a brat_

_all I have to do is press a button and it'll track her down if shes in the house_

**almostanavenger**

_your handle makes so much more sense now :D_

_one time I made a robot for tony that gave him reminders for when he needed to sleep_

_but then he banned it from the tower ;;^;;_

_now I just have a sad robot that I have no time to repurpose_

**potatoscanbdangerous**

_whats your handle from?_

**almostanavenger**

_uhhhh, O////O_

_would u believe me if I told u i cant say?_

**potatoscanbdangerous**

_i mean,,,,,,,,,_

_u do know tony_

_so maybe_

**almostanavenger**

_then I can’t say >^<_

10 months to radio silence

[skype]

**heener03**

_I hate my school and everyone that goes to it but on the other hand, free alcohol???_

Harley waited a few minutes for any kind of reply or read receipt but got nothing. With no clue what the other teen could be doing, he shut off his computer and grabbed the keys to his car.

If nothing else, maybe he could drink away all his feelings. The ones he’d been unable to escape ever since he and Peter first started Skyping.

**peterp1e**

_uhhhhh, harley???_

_bro_

_…_

_i get that u aren’t at ur comp but i am_

_Concerned_ ™

 _why won’t you answer ur msgs???_ |

 _why won’t yo_ |

|

_i hope ur being safe <3_

**heener03**

_peeeeeetey_

_have i toldldld u how much i lov eyou??_

_cuz it’s a lotttttt_

_ur my best freidn_

**peterp1e**

_youre okay!!!! (and ur my best friend too! (don’t tell ned))_

_I was getting worried harls_

_> :/_

_where were you?_

**heener03**

_this girll brook my pjone_

_so she invisted me to her party_

**peterp1e**

_hmm, guess that checks out_

_do you want to video chat?_

_or, that’s probably a bad idea_

_mr stark thinks im doing my homework_

**heener03**

_so ur lyin for me?_

_what a sweetheart_

_i dont know ifi said it alredy, but I reall ylove you!_

**_peterp1e_ **

_dont mess w my heart like |_

_dont mess w|_

_don’t u think u should drink water?_

_or go to bed?_

_you seem really out of it_

_im still worried about you_

**heener03**

_im fine babe_

_id be betterif you wereere_

_< 3_

**peterp1e**

_cant exactly just fly all the way to tn_

_go to bed harley ur drunk_

**heener03**

_wait_

_nvmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_vnjmkbgmkyukyu_

8 months to radio silence

[voicemail box]

**Harls <3 <3**

Mobile

XX/XX/20XX at 5:38 am

Transcription

“Hey darlin, I know you’re probably asleep right now. That’s actually why I’m calling you. I don’t think I have the courage to do this in person, or well, live I guess. I know we’ve only been dating for two months, and I don’t expect you to say it back. But, I really love you. I know it’s probably weird to have these feelings when we haven’t even met in real life. I just needed to get this off my chest. Yeah. That’s all I have to say. I love you.”

5 months to radio silence

[twitter]

**@almostanavenger**

_don’t you wish your boyfriend were as adorable/romantic/incredible/smart/sweet/handsome/awesome_

_as mine?_

_{picture: a giant teddy bear, around its waist are two pale arms and some eyes and curls are sticking out over its shoulder}_

**_> @almostanavenger_ **

It smells like lavender

**> @potatoscanbdangerous**

nah, im pretty sure mine is better

**> > @almostanavenger**

ill fight u babe

**> >> @potatoscanbedangerous**

u couldn’t hurt a fly

**> >>> @almostanavenger**

uwu

owo

OwO

r u sure about that?

3 months to radio silence

[skype]

**Heener03**

_holy shit_

_r u to blame for what I just got in the mail???_

**peterp1e**

_*thank_

_dont worry ill always catch your typos_

**heener03**

_you are so unfair parker_

_I got you a giant bear so you got me what might just be a eight hundred dollar stark watch_

**peterp1e**

_how dare??? my watch is much better than mr. starks!!! >:(_

**heener03**

_im sorry,_ your _watch???_

_you made this???_

_you don’t’ even know what you started. im gonna give you the best gift ever next_

**peterp1e**

_sorry, I already have the best gift_

_(its u)_

_< 3 <3 <3_

**heener03**

_i hope you know youre the only one I would ever use emojis for_

_,,,_

_< 3_

2 months to radio silence

[messages]

**love of my life <3**

_we’ve never even met but I miss you so much_

_i thought the pulse function on the watch would help but it just makes the distance worse :(_

**you**

_I would give anything to see you right now_

_Your hair always looks so soft when we skype_

_And I wanna hug you and kiss you and make you feel good and_

**love of my life <3**

_whoa boy, slow down_

_I wanna kiss you too <3_

_Would you ever come up to New York?_

_Like, to ‘visit mr. stark’_

**you**

_wellllllllll_

_abouttttt that_

**love of my life <3**

_oh my gosh pls type faster_

**you**

_after you made me the watch I started putting aside some of my money in a ‘peter jar’ (don’t laugh at the name I know its stupid). I wanted to get you the best gift but I didn’t know what to do. But, I have a break in three months, and I think you do too so I was gonna drive up and surprise you._

**love of my life <3**

_hhhhhh_

_babe, I love you so much and I would love that_

_I have money I want to send you! (I’ve also been saving for a gift)_

**you**

_nononono_

_how about we spend that on dates instead_

_split the trip between us_

**love of my life <3**

_this is why ur the brains of this relationship_

**you**

_naw pretty sure that’s you_

**love of my life <3**

_haha keep telling urself that ;)_

The Peter Jar was steadily getting fuller. He was getting the money from the car mechanic that was getting just a bit too old for his job and needed an extra set of hands to help him. School passed in a haze of too-easy tests and rushed homework.

Harley’s very being almost quaked with the thought of seeing Peter for the first time. No amount of texts and memes could give him the feelings he imagined Peter would spark.

A week until radio silence

**@almostanavenger**

  1. stark and I are getting close to something, even if we don’t know what.



maybe im gonna surpass my handle soon, who knows. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**> @potatoscanbdangerous**

yeah this isn’t ominous at all

**> > @almostanavenger**

Dw ill tell u when you get here. <3

radio silence

[messages]

**love of my life <3**

_harls, something weird is going on_

**you**

_what is it?_

**love of my life <3**

_I think maybe you shouldn’t come to NYC_

_People are,,, disappearing_

_And not like typical kidnappings_

_It’s almost like they’re being teleported away_

_I know it sounds crazy but I can’t lose you_

**you**

_lose ME?!?!_

_At this rate im scared for_ you

_Peter you need to promise me you’ll be okay_

**love of my life <3**

_Harls, im going to be fine_

**you**

_can you just promise me, please?_

_Peter?_

_Are you okay?_

_Please pick up!_

_Screw this im driving to you rn_

Minutes after radio silence

[twitter]

Trending:

**#theVanisher**

**#SpiderMan**

**#NYC**

**#VanishingReport**

**@kiristan_num1**

yo wut’s up with **#theVanisher** ? he got some kind of tragic backstory that makes it okay for him to take my bro? i think not

**> @kiristan_num1**

get outta here with ur wack ideals

**@werk_ithero**

I just saw **#SpiderMan** get Vanished mid fight! This is getting serious. I hope he’s alright.

Where are all the other heroes?

**@polly_pock**

hey, can someone tell me what’s going on with **#NYC** this time? are they ever gonna get their stuff together? #californiagirl #sksksksk

**> @trelli.baby**

How insensitive do you have to be to make a stupid post like this? **#NYC** is going through a hard time but they’ve always been able to pull themselves together.

**+** Anyway, what’s going on is that **#theVanisher** is gathering people to make his own society and ‘ideal New York.’ He’s insane and tearing families apart.

**@jesibelll**

I’m at Coney Island rn and I just saw a caucasian woman with bright pink hair Vanish along with her brunette daughter. **#VanishingReport**

The map said it would take Harley eleven hours to get to New York City, he did it in nine. That was a culmination of of him keeping a constant speed of ‘as fast as he could go’ and all the traffic heading in the other direction.

He only stopped for a restroom break once and didn’t encounter any police officers (not that he would have pulled over for them). He was hyped up on caffeine and the unread and unanswered text message on his phone. He’d left with barely a word to his mom and didn’t even think to call Tony.

He just grabbed the Peter Jar, the keys to his car and drove.

Eight hours after radio silence

[twitter]

**@TonyStarkOfficial** ✔

We are putting all of our efforts into counteracting **#theVanisher** ‘s powers. I can assure you that **@BruceBanner** , my best lab assistants, and I are doing all that we can.

 **+** Until we find a solution, our hearts go out to those we’ve lost and those who have lost those close to them.

**> @potatoscanbdangerous**

I see your ‘best lab assistants’ and have to wonder if Peter is included in that? Is that why he’s not responding to any of my texts?

**> > @TonyStarkOfficial ✔**

Harley, Peter was Vanished. But we’re going to get him back.

**> >> @potatoscanbdangerous**

Okay, let me up and I can help.

**> >>> @TonyStarkOfficial ✔**

Shit, you’re here?

How do you even know the kid?

 **+** Ignore that last question, I’ll ask Peter when we get him back.

After spending a full day in the lab, Harley realized that he had been awake for almost 36 hours. He’d watched almost every clip they had of people Vanishing. It was hard, watching those videos and knowing he’d been _so_ _close_ to finally meeting Peter.

Especially since he was working in the very lab that Peter had. Everywhere he looked he saw hints of the boy who’d been here before him. An encouraging note on the whiteboard, small equations written on the table he was working on, the chewed up pencils he’d found all together in a mug decorated with a science pun.

He was so very tired and just wanted to meet the boy he loved.

Seven hours after the Return

[message]

**love of my life <3**

  1. _stark is asleep_



_come cuddle me?_

**you**

_great minds think alike_

**love of my life <3**

_????_

**you**

_I thought you said you had a ‘spider sense’ or smth_

_why can’t you sense me at the door?_

_(we still have to talk about how you didn’t tell me you were spider-man!!!)_

**love of my life <3**

_i wanted to surprise you!!!_

_and you know that’s not how it works!_

_the door’s open <3_

**you**

_you’re asleep right now, so I’ll leave this for you to read in the morning. but I’m so glad we got to finally see each other face to face. The hours I spent with you gone were some of the loneliest in my life. I hope I never have to lose you like that again. everything about you that I saw through the screen (your humor, your kindness, your beautiful brown eyes, your impossibly soft hair) was so much better in person and I know that youre ‘it’ for me. I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend as much time with you as I can._

_< 3_

**Author's Note:**

> [Bound Together If you liked this, check out my WIP Parkner Fic where they can't see color until they make eye contact. :)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283824/chapters/53218537)
> 
> Please check out this fic, it's my baby, where Peter grew up in TN and Harley is a city boy.  
> Stable Core  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541401/chapters/53864434


End file.
